dudas y favores
by ezechino19381
Summary: Que pasaría si le pides un favor al mejor amig@ de la persona que te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago
1. Chapter 1

Que pasaría si le pides un favor al mejor amig de la persona que te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago

**Dudas y favores**

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana los pidges cantaban por el hermoso sol que salía en ciudad verde donde viva una joven chica de 17 años con un hermoso pelo largo de color amarillo como el sol y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda

Mmm que hora es ¡SON LAS 8:30! Se me hico demasiado tarde para prepara la comida de picnic de hoy, corrió al baño para darse una ducha rápida sin darse cuenta que avía otra presencia de la casa después de estar lista para preparar la comida se dio cuenta que había una tasa de café y unas galletitas en la mesa cuando levanto la mirada esta su amigo Green con la comida preparada

Gracias Green

De nada- respondió Green con una sonrisa- no te olvides que hoy tenemos el picnic con Red y Blue a las 10:00

Si!

Vamos Red se no va hacer tarde para ir a ver los tortolitos enamorados- respondió Blue con una risa fingida

No quiero ir aun quiero dormir un poco mas, además cuando veo a Yellow divertirse con Green siento como me duele el pecho

Jojojo parece que el Campion de Kanto tiene celo y le duele ver a su querida yellow ser feliz con otro que no sea el

Blue! Grito sonrojado lanzándole una almohada en la cara, además tu tanbien perdiste algo a green ya ni puedes molestarlo muy seguido

Tienes razón- respondió blue con tono de voz muy triste

Perdón blue no supe lo que dije en serio te pido perdón, ya se ahora me levanto me baño y salimos que te pareces

Me parece bien dijo blue con una sonrisa forzada

_**RED POV**_

Ahh (suspiro) creo que me comporte mal ella solo quería reír un poco a un me acuerdo cuando me confeso que se avía enamorado de mi rival y amigo green

``fu_e el 24 de junio la semana pasada el día que hicimos una fiesta para festejar el nuevo noviazgo entre green y yellow no se porque pero ese día estuvo toda la noche con blue tomando unos tragos muy fuerte asta que ella toco su limite y se sentía mareada con ganas de vomitar como no tenía ganas de molestar a nadie la lleve a su casa._

_Hey blue ya llegamos ve date un baño_**... **_¿blue porque estas llorando?_

_Yo lo amaba con todo mi alma y ser_

_¿A quien amabas blue? Pregunte con integridad _

_A GREEN quien va ser pero ahora sale con yellow y perdí la posibilidad de poder ser su novia y todo por tu culpa_

_¡Mi culpa!_

_Si por tu culpa yellow sale con green _

_¿Porque es mi culpa?_

_Por Arceus yellow siempre te amaba pero vos como sos todo un distraído no te pudiste dar cuenta y te rasca la cabeza riendo como si nada _

_Piensa que yo tampoco estos sufriendo ver como yellow estaba feliz con otro, cuando escuche la noticia sentí una rara emoción en mi pecho fue como si recibiera los ataque difinivo de nuestro Pokemon mas con los pokemones de nuestro compañero_

_Perdón red no pensé que _

_Esta bien blue solo ve a bañarte y luego vete a dormir´´_

Red ya salís de bañarte

Si

Mientras que blue preparaba las cosas para llevar hoy al picnic y red se terminaba de cambiar la hora pasaba volando

VAMOS! RED SE NO HACE TARDE

ESTOY VAJANDO LAS ESCALERA

Vamo…. Que te paso red porque usa la ropa que te regale

No te justa

Claro que si te lo regale yo

Red estaba usando unas zapatillas blanca con cordones rojo con un pantalón negro, una camisa lisa de color rojo abierta con una remera escoten V blanca y su inseparable gorra roja

¿Que estas llevando para el picnic de hoy?

Un mantel cuatro vasos por si green y yellow se olvidan el suyo y tú comida favorita jojojo

Hablas de tus famosas albóndigitas

Si

Red lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue corriendo a ella para poder darle un fuerte abraso eres la mejor sabes no

Si ya lo se bueno vamos

Sip

Mientras iban al gimnasio de ciudad Verde para poder encontrarse con green y yellow

red y blue en el camino hablan sobre las aventuras que tuvo red en sus viajes

Y así fue como pika se enojo con mijo y me lanzo un impactrueno muy fuerte

Hey red

Que pasa te aburrió mi historia

No para nada (sarcasmo) se me ocurrió una idea ¿quieres que te la diga?

Mmmmm nose siempre cunado se te ocurre una idea todo sale mal y además yo salgo mas perjudicado que vos

Dale red de paso es para sacarme una duda

¿Que duda blue?

Viste que la última vez fui con yellow a salir y comprar cosas

Si que tiene que ver eso

Bueno le pregunte a yellow como andaba su relación con green me dijo que bien

Ah y cual es tu duda

No me apures y te explico

Bueno

Después le pregunte como andaba su amistad y si seguía amando pe…..

Espera espera un momento le preguntaste si me seguía amando

Si red

Por arceus que te dijo

Me cambio de tema enseguida y se puso colorada creo que no salen enserio sino como si estarían fingiendo mmmm por estan fingiendo

¿Por qué crees que estan fingiendo?

Nose instinto femenino

Y ¿cual es tu idead? Y ¿en que ayuda tu idea para solucionar tu duda?

Bueno mi idea es que finjamos que estamos saliendo vos y yo para saber si yellow aun siente algo por vos y para descubrir si en realidad salen de verdad.

Y bueno redsito que dices me ayudas

Mmmm nose creo que no es bueno meterse en la vida de los demás aunque cuando dijiste que yellow se puso roja…. que estoy pensando no lo siento blue no te voy a ayudar

Dale de paso me puedes usar como escusa para no ir al bosque con yellow y fingir sonrisas cuando te cuenta cosas de ella y de green así que siiii por fis dime que si

Ah (suspiro) bueno te voy ayudar

Mientras tanto en la puerta del gimnasio de ciudad verde estaba green y yellow esperando a red y blue para poder ir al picnic y hablaban sobre que es mejor contarle de la farsa de su noviamos y explicarle el por qué lo hicieron

Creo que hay que decirle la verdad ya yellow

Si tienes razón pero es muy divertido ver un poco a red celoso

Ah (suspiro) creo que te hace mal estar con blue- mira ahí estan

Pero cuando green señalo a sus amigos abrió los ojos como un plato, yellow a ver la expresión de green miro porque estaba sorprendido

Mmmm es solo blue y red viniendo hacia acá tomado de las manos de blue… TOMADO DE LAS MANOS

**Bueno este es mi primer fic espero sus review para que me digan que es lo que tengo que mejorar bueno no vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	2. parte 2

Yellow pov

No puedo creerlo... Red.. y Blue? T-tomados de las manos? B-blue... mi mejor amiga... con Red! alzé la mirada para ver a Green, estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-psst! Yellow! Sonrié!- escuche a Green susurrarme, ¿Qué sonria? Como pue- Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la "pareja feliz" viniendo hacia nosotros

-Hola Yellow, Green!- Blue dijo con una sonrisa. - No saben las buenas noticias que Red y yo les tenemos!- musitó como de costumbre, con su sonrisa. Reaccioné a solo hacer una sonrisa forzada.

-La intriga me mata-

Blue pov

-Red dí algo! Tal como te enseñé!- le dije a Red, se notaba que no podía controlar la situación, a lo que reaccioné dandole un codazo en las costillas. -ouch! Blue! Eso duele- me susurró en señal de dolor. Espero que esto funcione...

Normal pov

El grupo de chicos se dirijió al lugar acordado del picnic, por lo que el lugar era facilmente reconocido por la joven de cabellos dorados y el joven de cabello azabache, Multiples tardes de pesca y paseos.

-Este es el lugar- hablo Green.

Se trataba de un parque lleno de Árboles de Cerezos, los petalos caian y caian, junto a la hierba reposaban otros tipos de flores, y mas adelante se encontraba un hermoso lago, rebosante de Magikarps y Feebas.

-Y... ummm... Blue, ¿cuáles eran esas buenas noticias que ibas a contarnos?.. -dijo Yellow, apretando sus manos fuertemente hacia el pasto.

-Ahhh! Oh! Eso!- rió Blue -Lo que pasa es que Red y yo... som-

-¡Blue y yo estamos saliendo!- gritó Red totalmente sonrojado.

Nadie decia una palabra, solo podia escucharse el chaspotear del rio y los pokemon. Red miraba a Blue nervioso, mientras Yellow miraba sorprendida a la joven de ojos Safiro.

-¡Aqui fue donde me declare a yellow!- grito Green, haciendo que Red, Blue y Yellow se asustaran por el inesperado grito.

-Tu qué..?- Susurro Red

Mientras el grupo colorido disfrutaba de la comida, solo observando el hermoso paisaje del parque, nadie decia una palabra.

-Hey Yellow, ¿qué fue lo que encontraste en green?, quiero decir... como para que se enamoraran- rompió el silencio la joven de ojos safiro.

-Etto..-

-¡Chica ruidosa deja de molestarla! ¿Quieres? Ya que hablamos sobre "esto", ¿Qué fue lo que le viste en Red?¡¿AHH?!

(Maldita sea! ¿Quién te crees que eres tú, para hacerme esa pregunta?) pensó Blue,-¿Qué es lo que ví en Reddy? Heh~ yo me enamoré de lo inocente y sincero que es- dijo Blue, mientras abrazaba a Red por la espalda con una sonrisa burlona

-y yellow... aún sigo esperando tu respuesta~-

-ah? P-pues yo... me enamore de green porque el puede protegerme! Y es el entrenador mas fuerte del mundo- dijo una sonrojada yellow

-NO RED ES EL MAS FUERTE!- gritó Blue

Comenzó una discusión muy fuerte entre las chicas con insultos que de seguro si arceus lo estuviese escuchando no le permitiría y al cielo.

-YA BASTA LUCHEMOS-grito red con enojo

-NO RED LOS ÁRBOLES- dijo la joven de cabellos dorados, mirando con una triste nostalgia los alrededores que talves no vuelva a disfrutar con el joven de cabello azabache.

Red notó la mirada de Yellow, y solo guardo silencio ante su mirada.

-¿Que tal después de 2 semanas? lucharemos todos, uno contra uno-dijo Blue con aire de orgullo

-Ump me parece bien, hasta entonces, ¡nos vemos!- terminó Green.

Red y Yellow solo guardaban silencio mientras eran arrastrados de su lugar preferido, por la joven de ojos safiro azulados y el joven de ojos esmeralda respectivamente.

hasta entonces...


End file.
